The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 6
Chippa Socks AN= OKAY SO DIES IS CHAPA SEZX. TANX 2 ALL OF DOSE WHO RED, EVAN IF U DIDNT REVOIEW. I HOPE U SHOW ME DA NXT CHAPART. NJOY! After a week and a half of serching, no1 cunt fine Mark. Niether Damien nor myself tho, were vary sad abot it tho. we knew that he was gong to liv a long life, but he would not longer bother us. sergent neff came and giv us all 2 charity. we all packed it up in2 boxes and sold it away. it felt gud to being dong something 4 d 3rd world. (See, Ariaana is kong) nyway, 2day was day 2 go 2 de ice rink. richard and ann corrected us and drove us ovar 2 dere summer home in prago. we all got in2 or wintar cloths. i was waring a blue skert and red jumpa wit ytellow hat nad yellow sunglasses. i will post da pic sune. damien was wearing what he wears in the omen movie. (google da pic) we all got 2geder nd Richard went thru da rules of da road. i saw charles warren and john hart making out. damioon moaned. he wanted to skart. we all were skating along de ice. paul bure had put a penalty on the cone at the edge of the perferation. i knew that someone would accently brake dat law. Out of the coroner of my eye, I saw Bill Atherton playing with Damien sexily. i contemplated ovar weder to tell him dat he was gong 2 dye but den i realized i had alredy dun my good deed for 2day in giving marks stuff away 2 charity. i nude that it was wong to interefere in sum1s destiny. A cow starting to cawk on the tree. A sudden rush of pain. A creamie. it was time for Bill Atherton to dye. In he fucking went. "AAHHHHAHAAAAAA!" he said in stitches. "Who is dat Mr Abererton!" sum1 asked. "Quickly." shouted Richard. He disapared under the water. "Whats wong!" "He's hear!" damien yelled nd we all went down on our knees and started 2 pleasurise the ice. we were banging on the ice. but to no aveil. bill was cut in the corrent climate. he surfaced a tree. "hold on we'll get u" "nooooooooooooooooooooo" Damien yelled. "DAD!" every1 locked. da ice started 2 shig. down bill went. "ARIANA'S DREME CAME TRU!" HE YELLED. I WAS SHOCKED. WE ALL WENT 2 DA WARMING TENTS. BILL ATHERTON GAV US SOM COCO. I wrapped my arms around Damien and cried sexily and gothikaly into his chess. he sroked my buck. "dont feel 2 bad" he sad. "no u prancing fucker" said Paul. "u need 2 fac ur fucking destiny like bill fuckerton" "yes, sin" sad Ann pittng him on his shudder. he had terrors of his eyes. i was crying bcoz i new dat one day he would dye. like bill before him. it was foreshadowing. i was drunk off my cooca. so was Damien1234. I lay down on Bill's Body and blessed him with the vampire dance. Damien was in the toilet because he needed to go. (EW not dat way u sickos) i was finished. then i shat everywere. nobody needed to see that. i thought abot it, everythang was vray abornmal but what could u acpect when u were de queen/princess of all vampires dating a normal human boy? AN_ I hop unejyoned. Characters *Mark *Damien *Ariana *Neff *Richard *Ann *Charles *Joan *Bill *Paul Notes Chapter 6